CARAMELO
by AsahiDragneel77
Summary: –Eres dulce como un caramelo en cada centímetro de tu cuerpo, eres ese caramelo que jamás me cansare de probar, y ya no me conformare solo con besos. One shot AU IchiHime lime 7u7


**Los personajes de Bleach NO me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo.**

 **"CARAMELO"**

 **By: AsahiDragneel77**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **ESTÚPIDA**.

Solo como estúpida se podía catalogar la forma en la que Ichigo termino casi muerto, se suponía que él era una persona fuerte, un sobreviviente, claro que eso no quedo para nada en evidencia cuando en la clase de natación casi muere ahogado.

Cabe destacar que nada de aquello fue su culpa, el solo es un pobre chico víctima de las circunstancias y las hormonas, sobre todo lo segundo hay que recalcar.

Estaba tranquilamente en la piscina del instituto, practicando como era debido, esa semana se había acordado una clase mixta, los chicos con las chicas, se venían unas competencias muy importantes y algunas eran en pareja, con ese entrenamiento se buscaba encontrar a quienes pudiesen participar en la categoría de parejas.

Pero era correcto decir que aunque sabía que estarían rodeados de chicas en trajes de baño, pero nada lo preparó para una hermosa y despampanante Orihime Inoue en un traje de baño que, realmente le hacía justicia al cuerpo de diosa griega que poseía la chica, y es por eso que el pobre flacucho termino con un problemático derrame nasal y sumido en la inconciencia.

El verdadero problema se presentó cuando nadie, absolutamente nadie se percató del desmayo de Kurosaki, por lo que sus pulmones se llenaron de agua y estaba a nada de pasar a mejor vida, claro que sería mejor si en esta era premiado con muchas angelitas idénticas a Orihime, mejor aún si esta era Orihime, después de todo era una amiga muy dulce y que le daba paz, a diferencia de la enana de Rukia que solo sabía darle patadas.

Pero aun así la quería.

"Kurosaki-kun" escucho a lo lejos en la dulce voz de su amiga, tal vez ya había llagado al paraíso mismo, lo merecía, él era un buen chico.

Con lentitud abrió los ojos y la luz le enciegó por algunos segundos, lo que lo llevo a cubrir su rostro con sus manos, fue despejando su campo de visión y la vio allí, tan sonriente como siempre.

Definitivamente había llegado al paraíso.

Error, seguía vivito y coleando, lo comprobó cuando no pudo reprimir sus ganas de toser y una gran cantidad de agua salió por su boca y nariz, eso solo significaba una cosa, estaba con vida, alguien se tomó la molestia de salvarla la vida.

Ese alguien había sido Orihime, ahora que lo recordaba –con eso se refería a que Rukia se lo gritase en la cara mientras Renji se reía– había estado tomando capacitaciones de primeros auxilios, la otra posible persona era Ishida, pero prefería quedarse con su primera opción, era por medidas de salud mental antes que nada.

Se relamió los labios de manera inconsciente y una suave sabor dulzón inundo su sentido del gusto, aun así se medió incorporo y tomo las manos de la chica que lo miraba con las mejillas sonrojadas.

–Muchas gracias Inoue, yo te debo mi vida

– ¡¿Eh?! –Fue lo único que pudo responder la chica–

Bueno, definitivamente eso sonó como algo sacado de una de esas novelas ridículamente cursis como las que leía su pequeña hermana, lo supo cuando el sonido del obturador daba por aludido que alguien había tomado una foto –con alguien se refería a cierta enana– pero que más daba, debía ser agradecido con aquella que le salvo el pellejo.

Paso el tiempo, incluso se habían graduado del instituto, pero a pesar de eso Ichigo jamás pudo olvidar aquel sabor dulzón que había descubierto en sus labios en aquella ocasión en que Orihime le salvo la vida, tanto era su trauma que incluso compro de los diferentes caramelos existentes y por existir, pero ninguno se comparaba a ese dulce sabor, un día solo lo olvido.

–Kurosaki-kun –hablo la joven sorprendida– claro que me gustaría ser tu novia

–Gracias

Sus intenciones desde ese momento eran darle su primer beso a la dulce chica que hasta hace solo segundos era su amiga, se acercó con lentitud pero no demasiada, si actuaba demasiado lento ella podría desesperarse e incluso desmayarse, le acaricio con una mano la mejilla y con el brazo libre se abrazó a su cintura.

El contacto fue lento, una simple caricia a los labios de su pareja, una sublime sensación digna de los dioses, y entonces estallo, fue como una bomba de caramelo en su boca, ese era el sabor que tanto busco, ahora su pregunta era ¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonto como para no notarlo?

Era más que obvio que el sabor dulce en sus labios de aquel día había sido por que Orihime le dio respiración de boca a boca, esa era la razón de que ese dulce sabor a caramelo quedase impregnado en sus labios, ahora que había encontrado ese delicioso caramelo no lo dejaría escapar, así que simplemente profundizo aquel tímido beso para disfrutar aún más de aquel caramelo.

–Tus labios –menciono el chico al alejarse centímetros de los labios de su novia que respiraba con dificultad– son tus labios los del sabor a caramelo que tanto estuve buscando

–No digas cosas así –respondió ella avergonzada–

–Tus labios son deliciosos, como un suave caramelo –dijo antes de continuar aquel beso–

Mientras que oculto detrás de unos árboles Ishida les observaba, se acomodaba los anteojos y tomaba nota en una pequeña libreta de apuntes, ¿debería dedicarle una de esas frases románticas a Karin?, lo intentaría, aunque conociendo a la chica lo más seguro es que él terminase con un balón estampado en su cara, pero no hay peor lucha que la que no se hace.

Después de un año las cosas terminaron bastante bien, Ichigo casado con su hermosa Orihime, Renji comprometido con aquella enana agresiva pero muy querida, pero más importante aún, Ishida si termino con una balón estampado en el rostro junto a un "eres demasiado cursi idiota" y claro que Karin como su querida novia.

Ese día después de la ceremonia y la movida recepción, Ichigo y su esposa se fueron a donde sería su luna de miel, a las hermosas playas americanas, tuvo que trabajar duro para pagar ese viaje, pero lo más importante era que esperaba pasárselo de lo más bomba, y claro que así seria.

Los besos fueron lo primero en aquella noche que parecía pasar de manera rápida, justo cuando quería disfrutar lo más posible.

Ichigo retiro con lentitud el vestido, dejando a su esposa en aquel baby doll que jamás olvidaría, se veía tan hermosa y sexy que solo de verla sentía que pronto se mancharía los pantalones, pero como buen caballero no la hizo esperar

Disfruto el repartirle besos en el cuello, brazos, piernas, mejillas, labios y todo el cuerpo, con todo realmente se refería a todo, acaricio todo cuanto pudo y le susurro tantas palabras de amor, que el mismo ya se sentía una novela romántica.

Llegado a los momentos más pasionales se permitió saborear aquellos redondos, firmes y grandes pechos que casi lo matan de un derrame nasal en más de una ocasión al verlos saltar.

Cuando Orihime se encontraba perdida en aquellas dulces sensaciones, él llego a la conclusión de que era momento de probar una zona más, se perdió entre las piernas de la chica, degustando aquel dulce manjar que ya le hacía perder la cabeza

–Parece ser –hablo con dificultad al momento de consumar finalmente y de manera carnal su reciente unión matrimonial– que toda tu eres un caramelo

–I-Ichi-go –Inoue se abrazó con más fuerza a su esposo, el dolor era intenso pero aun así le llenaba de felicidad–

–Eres dulce como un caramelo en cada centímetro de tu cuerpo, eres ese caramelo que jamás me cansare de probar, y ya no me conformare solo con besos

El vaivén de las caderas y los gemidos que inundaban la habitación era la clara muestra de la pasión, el Kurosaki acariciaba la suave piel de las piernas de su esposa, como buen hombre que aprecia cada curva acariciaba el trasero, la espalda, los brazos y las caderas de su mujer.

Sentía que a cada segundo se perdía aún más en las suaves sensaciones que aquella chica le provocaba, escucharla gemir en su oído le daba más emoción, lo excitaba más y lo hacía desearla más.

Nada le impedía besar a su esposa, abrazarla más a él y dedicarle aún más palabras de amor, realmente se sentía en el paraíso.

–Lamento decirte que no he podido elegir cual de tus labios me aparece mas delicioso, si esto –dijo mientras le besaba– o estos –menciono al acariciar aquella zona en la que se unían–

No tuvo el tiempo para sonrojarse, el clímax le ataco de manera violenta haciendo a su esposa terminar igual a los pocos minutos, gritando su nombre con fuerza y cayendo rendidos abrazados el uno al otro, mientras él le acariciaba el rostro y depositaba suaves besos en la enrojecida piel.

–Te amo –canturreó mientras le besaba la frente– eres el amor de mi vida.

–Te amo –respondió ella acariciándole el pecho– siempre te he amado y te amare por el resto de mi vida

Ichigo sonrió lleno de felicidad, nada lo hacía más feliz que ella, nadie lo comprendía como lo hacia ella, nadie lo amaba con esa locura, nadie había comprendido el mal carácter que siempre lo caracterizo, pero ella lo amo desde el principio, lo comprendió y lo acompaño, ella y claro que sus amigos han sido importantes para él, ellos y su familia.

Ichigo siempre supo que se alegraría al encontrar aquel caramelo que probo en sus labios, si alguien le hubiese dicho que ese caramelo era su felicidad lo mandaría al diablo, pero lo que él no sabía es que ese caramelo era el amor de su vida, nadie le dijo que la mujer que él amaba tenía en su cuerpo, en su ser y en su alma, ese dulce sabor a CARAMELO.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **NO estaba muerta ni andaba de parranda, solo no tenia inspiracion, y el otro dia mientras estaba en el trabajo esto simplemente llego a mi mente, pero entre escuela y trabajo hasta hoy pude publicar, tengo otras historias en mente pero aun no las escribo, espero que les haya gustado, lamento que mi lemon se quedo en lime pero habian ojitos curiosos revisando cada palabra de lo que podía, lo escribí en solo 25 minutos ese pequeño intento de lime, por eso no quedo genial, disculpen, bueno por el momento es todo, hasta luego y muchas gracias por su apoyo, no se olviden de dejar un review. :3**


End file.
